


evacuation day

by eerian_sadow



Series: E.O.D. [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to get out, before the zombies overwhelm the neighborhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	evacuation day

**Author's Note:**

> written for the July 28, 2014 challenge week at fic_promptly.
> 
> filling the prompt: Author's choice, author's choice, evacuating

Her hands trembled slightly as she packed her bags. She'd known it was coming, of course; they all had, from the moment they'd found what was left of Doctor Arkeville in the abandoned Decepticon lab in the Rockies. Still, the entire idea of a zombie apocalypse was frightening.

Carly frowned at herself. She had to stay focused and finish packing the things she would need at the base, because no one knew how long they'd be trapped there. This would definitely be unlike any of her previous stays at the Autobot base.

She only hoped they would be able to cope with the sudden restrictions.

The young woman zipped her suitcase closed with a sense of finality. Then she carried it to the front door and walked to the kitchen to grab whatever non-perishable food she had. 

Ultra Magnus would be here to pick her up soon, and she intended to be ready. Zombies or no, she wouldn't keep him waiting on her account. 

Idly, she wondered if Mister Jameson would want her milk. He had declined the Autobots' offer to evacuate him along with the rest of the neighborhood.

 

_July 1, 1989_

_Sometimes, it's beyond amazing to me that no one realized how deeply in shock I was that day. Maybe Ultra Magnus was just too polite to say anything, because I was still moving forward and not slowing the evacuation down like some of my neighbors._

_Spike and Chip must have thought I was out of my mind, though._

_**excerpt from the diary of Carly Witwicky** _


End file.
